


Sing That Song Again

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray walks in on Joel singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing That Song Again

****[Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QzGvoUMBoA)   
  


Ray was fumbling to get through the door, one arm curled around a cardboard box and the other hand occupied with a keyring that contained more stupid keychains than actual keys. Ray huffed and silently cursed himself, but then the key finally went into the god fucking keyhole and Ray pushed the door open with his back, grasping the box with both hands, key ring around one of his fingers. He entered the cold air conditioned lobby and made his way to the elevator, resting the box on the floor. He breathed out in a sigh and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, he huffed again man elevators are slow. Then the elevator doors pinged open and Ray darted out through them, only to have to double back, hastily get the box that was still on the floor and make a run for it. He made his way down the hallway and found Joel’s apartment number, Ray twirled the keys around his finger smoothly and started to look for the key that would open the door when he heard it, it sounded like a guitar, strumming to a repeating beat. Could Joel seriously play guitar? No. He must be listening to a cd or something.

‘Let me be your everlasting light.’ No that sounded like Joel. His voice was suave, like morning coffee that was just the right temperature, but it didn’t sound bitter, it sounded sweet and loving, Ray put the key through the hole and let it dangle from the lock.

‘The sun when there is none’ Joel sung the song not like from the record, he took the voice down an octave or so, it sounded like he was imagining someone special while singing it.

‘I’m a shepherd for you, And I’ll guide you through, Let me be your everlasting light’

‘I’ll hold and never scold, In me you can confide, When no one’s by your side, Let me be your everlasting light’ Joel didn’t miss a beat, he sang and he strummed the guitar parts to his own rhythm, possibly imagining he was on a stage or he was serenading someone. Ray would have felt guilty, listening in on what Joel did in his free time was invading in on his privacy, but he was so enthralled in how beautiful Joel sounded. Ray closed his eyes and wondered if Joel was doing the same as he sung. Ray also pressed his ear to the door and he could feel it vibrate against him.

‘Oh baby, can’t you see, It’s shinin’ just for you, Loneliness is over, Dark days are through, They’re through’ Joel was slowing the song down now, and singing each word with meaning, his voice seemed to make Ray’s heart swell, Ray tapped his foot to the beat, not caring if he was off tempo a bit. The way Joel sang the word Loneliness made Ray shiver, Joel had this certain love in his voice. He was definitely thinking about someone during this song. His voice seemed to radiate love, Ray wished he could be in the same room with Joel while he sung. (He also wondered a bit, if this was Scott Pilgrim, how awesome it would be for a tiger to just leap out of Joel’s speakers.)

‘Let me be your everlasting light, A train goin’ ‘way from pain, Love is the coal, That makes this train roll, Let me be your everlasting light’ Joel sang this like he was trying to show off, trying to match how the singer originally sang it, trying to make his voice do skillful things. (How skillful Joel’s voice did them) Oh Joel’s voice was so suave, it made Ray want to start to dance like he was in the 60’s. He wanted to dress Joel up like a greaser. Oh he’d totally have to get that man a tub of hair grease or something. Ray smirked to himself.

‘Let me be your everlasting light.” Joel sang, winding the song down, slowing how his fingers would move on his guitar, making his voice linger on certain letters, singing like he was just passing the time, lazily but with so much heart. Ray just wanted to burst through the door and take a look a Joel while he sung. He wanted to see him do something he so obviously loved. He wanted Joel to write a song about him. (Fuck you, who gives a damn if it’s cliche let the boy dream.)

Joel then started to wail again on his guitar.  
“Ray I told you 20 minutes ago to get a fucking box.” Ray wanted a song, but not like this. “Where the fuck are you god damn it.” Ray turned the key and opened the door.  
“Ray~ FUCK!” Joel exclaimed. Ray looked at Joel and cocked an eyebrow up, Joel looked mortified.  
“Ray I-um.. how much did you-?”   
“I heard the first song, and this song. When were you going to tell me you were so fucking sexy?”   
“Well I um-” Ray fucking strutted up to Joel and wrapped his arms around the older’s neck.   
“Well you see-” Ray kissed Joel just to make him shut up for a second. The kiss was slow, and sweet like trying to pour honey out of a jar.  
“I wow um yeah Ray. Hi.” Joel stuttered Ray smiled.  
“Think you can sing like that in bed?”

Joel was a babbling mess from then on.


End file.
